


Mini-fic: Online

by ragnar_rock



Series: Mini-fics [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Online Relationship, Online Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnar_rock/pseuds/ragnar_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Ragnar and Athelstan are in a long-distance, online relationship.<br/>For Tumblr user Oneiriad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-fic: Online

Ragnar's entire body ached. Mr. Haraldson had asked (more like ordered) him to stay long after his shift had ended. He lay on his bed, staring up at the halo that his lamp sent to the ceiling. His eyes wanted to close, but he would not let them. He was waiting for something, and nothing would feel right until it happened.

Ragnar's laptop chimed beside him and he smiled. It was nothing but a hugging emoticon but Ragnar's chest already felt lighter.  
 ****  
Ragnar: Good morning : - )  
 **Athelstan:** Morning!  
 **Athelstan:** How was work?  
 **Ragnar:** Alright. Too long.

Ragnar smiled sadly at the screen. He'd been so afraid he'd miss him waking up.  
  
 **Athelstan** : :(  
 **Athelstan:** * hugs *  
  
How long had it been since the username of a pretty little guy in England had popped up out of nowhere? Months...almost a year... He couldn't even remember how he had found him. He'd been making silly comments about some show and Athelstan had commented. How had they gone from that to this? Their conversations didn't often look special, and it was a rare night when the two opened up enough to have deep talks, but neither could last the day without contacting the other, even if it was just a hugging emoticon.  
  
 **Ragnar:** ~~I missed you~~ – he typed, then felt silly and erased it again.  
 **Athelstan:** I missed you.  
  
Ragnar smiled, his face lit by the screen as he reached up to wipe away a tear, thankful that no one could see him. He never thought anyone could miss him, not after the divorce. If even his own children didn't want anything to do with him, why would anyone else? He still couldn't quite believe someone like Athelstan would even bother talking to him. Athelstan was so bright and so beautiful, his future was so promising...but that was why Ragnar had to keep fighting, right? Even if his own job was thankless and unstable, if he could manage to dethrone Haraldson he'd be set for life...and more – if he played his cards right.  
  
 **Ragnar:** I'll be there soon.


End file.
